Whisperer of Harmony - Susurros de Armonia
by AzthralFeather
Summary: El fin de la edad Dorada de Equestria, Discord fue acpturado el Rey Sombra exiliado, pero la oscuridad se acerca, Stary Sky un valiente pegaso buscará encontrar donde la magía de la Armonía converge antes de la llegada de la Noche Eterna.


**I do not own any copyright regarding My Little Pony Friendship is Magic product, character or story. Stary Sky, Crystal Shard and Whisperer belongs to me.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Whisperers of Harmony – Susurros de Armonía.**

**Prólogo.**

**Stary Sky.**

Nieve…

¿Cuántos copos de nieve caen desde las alturas?..¿Miles?... ¿Millones? Son pequeños fragmentos de agua congelada que descienden lentamente hacia la tierra, frágiles, puros, inconscientes de su destino final el cual es quebrarse, derretirse y transformarse en lo que alguna vez fueron, agua, para simplemente regresar a las nubes de donde fueron lanzados.

Admiro su diminuto tamaño, su detallada forma creada de forma natural nos hace recordar lo maravilloso de la naturaleza y cada aspecto que nos rodea, desde los valles verdes que cubren la tierra con gracia y fertilidad, hasta las estepas secas e incapaces de sostener más que la flora necesaria para que sobreviva la fauna más adecuada.

Los desolados parajes del Imperio de Cristal son el último testamento de la maldad y oscuridad que puede cubrir Equestria, pocos meses han pasado desde aquel momento donde las Princesas del día y la noche vencieron al gobernante corrupto de las tierras del norte, todo ha cambiado desde entonces, de cierta forma el mundo ha cambiado lentamente y aquellos días de la época dorada desaparecían lentamente.

He visto el mundo pasar a mí alrededor, la pluma encantada que llevo conmigo transcribe en diversos pergaminos la información sobre la hermosa tierra que habitamos; yo soy un cartógrafo del cielo, aventurero, trotamundos y conocedor de esta tierra.

Mi camino ha sido largo durante los últimos meses, noche tras noche he realizado mi trabajo sin descanso, dibujar el cielo, descubrir el movimiento natural de las estrellas, crear los "Mapas de Luz Estelar" que servirán como medio de guía durante los largos viajes, sin la existencia de un medio de transporte, exceptuando las carretas, los ponys pueden perderse, así mismo estos mapas les servirán para llegar a lugares donde la oscuridad del mundo no haya llegado, el primero en corromperse fue el Rey Sombra, y no sabemos cuando la oscuridad consumirá a otro ser. Mi único acompañante en este viaje es mi mascota Crystal Shard, un ave con plumaje de espejo cuyo poderoso canto puede confundir a quienes lo escuchen, incluso a mi, además de ser el único pony que ha encontrado en todos sus viajes un Whisperer, una piedra susurrante, nacida y emanada del Caos creado por Discord antes de ser vencido.

Mi nombre es Stary Sky, soy un pegaso, mis alas y pelaje blanco se pueden confundir con el nevado clima de esta desolada zona, la cual investigo y recolecto información para las Princesas, lo único capaz de distinguirme es mi melena color mostaza y mis ojos rojos carmesí, mi capa y ropa invernal blancos me permiten pasar desapercibido entre las ventiscas. Mi Cutie Mark es una pluma sobre un escudo rodeado de estrellas.

Stary Sky, hijo de Antares Sky, guardia real y defensor de los caminos de Canterlot, heredé la fortaleza de mi padre y su corazón, su habilidad con los escudos mágicas imbuidas con la esencia de la Armonía, pero en mi ser se encuentra latente el asombro por descubrir nuevas regiones, viajar por el mundo y crear algo proveniente de mi, como mi madre Colour Palette, una famosa artista, unicornio de sangre noble pero rebelde de pensamiento.

Me encuentro en busca de un lugar, debo encontrar en el cielo donde la magia de la Armonía convergerá, puesto que cada noche se torna más fría, y el Whisperer me ha dicho que pronto la oscuridad caerá sobre nosotros…una vez más…

**¿Cuán impresionante es descubrir el mundo que te rodea al grado de dejar todo lo que conoces?**

**¿Cuán grande puede ser tu misión en la vida aunque no tengas ideas a donde vas?**

**¿El Caos solamente crea destrucción?**

**¿Dónde converge la magia de la armonía?**

Esta es la aventura que me llevó a conocer la Armonía, el Caos y descubrir el camino que llevará a un nuevo amanecer en Equestria.


End file.
